Hexenwahn
by Silberkugel
Summary: SGA meets Monty Python - sinnfreier OS, Wunsch-FF!


**Hexenwahn**

Autorin: silverbullet27

Rating: ab 6 Jahre

Genre: Humor - OS

Disclaimer: alle aus SGA wieder erkannten Figuren gehören MGM, 20th Century Fox, Mr. Wright, Mr. Cooper und wer auch immer noch Ansprüche angemeldet hat. Die Dialoge sind größtenteils schamlos aus „Ritter der Kokosnuss" von Monty Python abgekupfert. Ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen mit den Figuren, staube sie ab, bringe ihre Haare etwas durcheinander und lege sie dann mit frisch geflochtenen Zöpfchen und Bärtchen wieder zurück in die Schublade, versprochen! Finanzielle Absichten? Nö, hab ich keine.

A/N: Dies ist eine Wunsch-FF für Pain85 und myself2508. die es einfach nicht lassen können, den armen Kenny leiden zu sehen! Böse, sadistische Leser! Just for fun!

„Eine Hexe! Wir haben eine Hexe im Dorf!", schrie jemand aus dem aufgebrachten Mob, der auf den Richtplatz in der Mitte des Dorfes zuhielt.

„Hier ist eine Hexe! Wir haben eine Hexe erwischt!", brüllten noch andere und zerrten eine gefesselte und vermummte Gestalt hinter sich her.

Der Ritter, der nur alle paar Monate in das Dorf kam um Recht zu sprechen, blickte mit geringem Interesse von seiner Tätigkeit auf und ließ eine Taube fliegen.

„Auf den Scheiterhaufen mit ihr!", lärmte der Mob, „Verbrennt sie! Wir haben sie gerade vom Besen geholt, sie ist eine Hexe!"

Als der wütende Pöbel am Richtplatz ankam, trat der Rädelsführer an dem Podest vor und fragte den Ritter: „Wir haben eine Hexe gefunden! Dürfen wir sie anzünden?"

„Woher wollt ihr wissen, dass sie eine Hexe ist?", fragte der Ritter und beugte sich zu dem Sprecher hinunter.

„Weil sie wie eine aussieht!", lautete die mehrstimmige Antwort des Mobs.

„Führt sie mir vor", sagte der Ritter skeptisch.

Die aufgebrachten Dorfbewohner schubsten und zerrten die gefesselte Gestalt auf die Stufen des Podestes und zogen ihr die Kapuze vom Kopf. Hervor quollen lange, weiße Haare und als die Gestalt fauchend das Haupt in den Nacken warf, konnte man die blassgrüne Gesichtshaut erkennen – und eine riesige, krumme Nase, die einer Mohrrübe ähnelte. „Ich bin keine Hexe!", rief die Gestalt aus, „Ich bin ein Wraith!"

„Aber du bist wie eine Hexe gekleidet", stellte der Ritter ruhig fest.

„Die da haben mich so zurecht gemacht!", fauchte der Wraith und deutete mit dem Kopf auf den Mob. „Und das ist auch nicht meine Nase, das ist eine falsche!"

Der Ritter fasste die vermeintliche Hexe an der Nase und hielt sie in der Hand – eindeutig eine Mohrrübe. „Oh ja… Stimmt das? Habt ihr sie so zurecht gemacht?"

„Na ja, ihr eigener Zinken ist noch schlimmer", meinte der Rädelsführer mit schwindendem Selbstvertrauen.

„Ich bin nicht mal eine Frau!", rief der Wraith aus und zerrte an seinen Fesseln.

„Ihr habt also nur die Nase verändert?", fragte der Ritter an die Dorfbewohner gewendet.

„Und die Kleider… sie hatte keine Brüste!", gestand der Sprecher und der Pöbel brüllte vielstimmig: „Auf den Scheiterhaufen mit ihr!"

„Ich bin ein Mann, verflucht!", brüllte der Wraith, kam jedoch nicht gegen die Lautstärke der Dorfbewohner an.

„Also habt ihr sie so herausgeputzt", konstatierte der Ritter und der Wraith nickte knurrend.

Doch der Pöbel schrie: „Nein, nein… ja, ja… ein bisschen, ein bisschen…"

Der Wraith verdrehte seine gelben Raubtieraugen und knurrte vor sich hin. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein…

„Was macht euch so sicher, dass sie zu hexen vermag?", fragte der Ritter die Dörfler.

„Er – ich bin ein er!", knurrte der Wraith.

„Sie hat aus meinem Rüpel eine Wasserpfeife gemacht", sagte einer aus der Menge und dem Wraith fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

„Lass dich ansehen", sagte der Ritter.

Der Mann in der Menge druckste herum. „Es geht schon wieder."

„Wenn sie das mit uns allen macht…", rief ein anderer aus und der Mob begann wieder zu grölen.

„Ruhe, Ruhe!", erbat sich der Ritter, während eine andere vermummte Gestalt den Richtplatz betrat und am Rande verharrte um zu beobachten.

„Es gibt Methoden", begann der Ritter, „um festzustellen, ob sie eine Hexe ist."

„Er… ich bin ein Mann", murmelte der Wraith leise.

„Welche denn?", fragte der Rädelsführer verblüfft, der Pöbel rief: „Sagt sie uns! Sagt uns, woran wir eine Hexe erkennen können!"

„Antwortet mir: was tut man im Allgemeinen mit Hexen?", fragte der Ritter und lächelte gönnerhaft.

„VERBRENNEN!", brüllte der Pöbel.

„Was, außer Hexen, kann sonst noch brennen?", fragte der Ritter weiter, als wieder etwas Ruhe herrschte.

„Noch mehr Hexen!", schrie der Rädelsführer, wurde aber vom angeblich Impotenten in den Rücken geboxt.

„Holz!", fiel einem aus der Menge ein.

„Gut", lobte der Ritter, „Warum denkt ihr nun, dass Hexen brennen?"

Die Menge schwieg und schaute betreten zu Boden. Nach einer Weile stammelte der Impotente: „Weil… Hexen vielleicht aus Holz sind?"

„Ich bin weder eine Hexe, noch eine Frau oder aus Holz!", protestierte der Wraith und zerrte wieder an seinen Fesseln.

„Guuut", lobte der Ritter den Impotenten und überging die Proteste des Wraith, „Das sind drei Punkte für dich, John. Was… macht man aus Holz?"

„Wir bauen eine Brücke aus ihr", fiel dem Rädelsführer ein.

„Sehr gut… aber kann man Brücken nicht auch aus Stein bauen?", meinte der Ritter und zwinkerte dem Wraith zu, der entsetzt die Augen weitete.

„Ja, natürlich…", murmelte der Mob.

„Nächste Frage: versinkt Holz im Wasser?", fragte der Ritter.

Bei der Erwähnung von Wasser begann der Wraith zu strampeln und noch stärker an seinen Ketten zu zerren.

„Nein, nein, es schwimmt!", riefen die Dorfbewohner und zerrten an dem Wraith herum, der wild fauchte und knurrte. „Das ist es! Wir werfen sie ins Wasser und…"

Der Ritter hob beschwichtigend die Arme und fragte in die einsetzende Stille weiter: „Was schwimmt außerdem noch im Wasser?"

„Brot!"

„Äpfel!"

„Kleine flache Steine…"

„Bahnsteigkarten…"

„Ich weiß: ein Ersoffener!"

„Großmutter…"

„Scheiße – die schwimmt immer oben!"

„Blei…"

„Nein, nein…", wehrte der Ritter ab.

„Kalte Ente!", rief der Vermummte vom Rande des Platzes.

Der Ritter wendete sich dem Vermummten zu und sagte gedehnt: „Sehr genau beobachtet!" An den Pöbel gerichtet fragte er weiter: „Also schlussfolgern wir logisch…?"

Der Wraith fletschte die Zähne und fauchte in Richtung des Vermummten. Diese Stimme kannte er…

„Wenn sie schwimmt wie eine… kalte Ente…", stammelte der Rädelsführer, „dann muss sie aus Holz sein."

„Und das bedeutet was?", fragte der Ritter begeistert.

„Sie wäre eine Hexe!", brüllte der Pöbel zur Antwort.

Der Ritter nickte zufrieden. „Wir werden die Wasserprobe machen!"

„Oh, bitte nicht…", wimmerte der Wraith, während er von den Dorfbewohnern zum nahen Tümpel gezerrt wurde.

„Ich hab hier nur eine Gans, ginge die auch?", fragte einer und hielt ein weißes Federvieh hoch.

„Wir werden sehen", antwortete der Ritter. „Nun denn, werft sie ins Wasser!"

„Hilft es, wenn ich zugebe, eine Hexe zu sein?"; fragte der Wraith und wehrte sich heftig gegen die schubsenden Dörfler.

„Nein, nein, das muss alles seine Richtigkeit haben", antwortete der Ritter.

Der Vermummte war der Menge gefolgt und brummte zufrieden, als zuerst die Gans und dann der Wraith ins Wasser gestoßen wurden.

Die Gans schnatterte und flog auf, rettete sich an Land. Doch der gefesselte Wraith ging unter wie ein Stein.

„Oh. Nun gut", meinte der Ritter und schaute auf die Wasseroberfläche, „dann war sie wohl doch keine Hexe."

Der Pöbel biss sich auf die Lippen, zuckte mit den Schultern und schlenderte zurück ins Dorf.

Einzig der Vermummte blieb am Ufer stehen, schob die Kapuze zurück und grinste. Es war Todd, der zufrieden beobachtete, wie Kenny aus dem Wasser ans Ufer kroch, die Reste der gelösten Fesseln noch um die Handgelenke.

„ICH HASSE DICH!", brüllte Kenny.

„Na, na… ich müsste nicht jedes Mal ein so rückständiges Dorf suchen, wenn du freiwillig ein Bad nehmen würdest", entgegnete Todd grinsend.

„Ich hasse dich, ich hasse Wasser, ich hasse dieses Dorf, ich…", ereiferte sich Kenny und schlug verzweifelt nach seinem Commander.

„Ist ja gut… nächstes Jahrhundert denke ich mir etwas anderes aus", meinte Todd beschwichtigend.

Kenny fauchte vernehmlich, strich sich das nasse Haar aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte das Wasser ab. „Nächstes Jahrhundert werde ich vorher fliehen…", brummte er, schon wieder halb versöhnt.

„Ah, das wirst du nicht tun, mein Junge. Warte nur ab, was ich mir für Billy überlegt habe!", lachte Todd auf, schlug Kenny freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Stargate.

**ENDE**

A/N: Langsam tragen mir meine Oneshots eine Zwangseinweisung in die Klapse ein, fürchte ich! *g*


End file.
